Dreamdrift
❝ hey i'll work on this soon ❞ — me Dream That Constantly Drifts, aka Dream and later Dreamdrift, is a smaller than average sized white and tan male with beautiful teal blind eyes. He’s a dreamer for sure, being very impractical and imaginative. He’s currently in SkyClan as a Nursery King, living with his mate, Frondcreek, and the rest of his friends. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Dream is an overall slightly smaller than average sized tom. He is a thin tom, but is known to eat more during the winter, earning him more weight. He has a round face and short fur, which gets shaggier in the winter. Dream is also a Manx, generically having absolutely no tail. He has a few extra toes on his paws. Dream is also a solid white in color. He has darker creamy-tan markings on his legs, his ears, under his eyes, his eyedots/brows, and the bridge of his nose. He is also completely blind, having beautiful pale teal eyes and light pupils. Palette: ficjghhh Voice: uuuuuuuuu Scent: uuuuuuuuu Gait: uuuuuuuuu 'Personality' 'Traits' +''' '''patient, idealistic, imaginative =''' '''gentle, empathetic, overly altruistic −''' '''absent-minded, reserved, impractical 'Likes' *uuuuuuuuuuuu 'Dislikes' *uuuuuuuuuuuu 'Goals' *dfgdgfdgdfgdf 'Fears' *uuuuuuuuuuuu 'History' 'huhuhuhuhuh' Clan: uh Cats Involved: A lot Age Range: 0-yhuhuhuyuhh moons *well u see here this is a story all about how my life got fli 'Kinghood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: ThunderClan Age Range: djdjdj-current moons *uh 'Relationships' 'Kin' cool 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character|Rank|Relation to|Dot|Trust ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :”I have yet to meet them.” |-|WindClan= :"I have yet to meet them." |-|RiverClan= :"I have yet to meet them." |-|ShadowClan= :"I have yet to meet them." |-|SkyClan= :"A beautiful clan." Frond, hope, rabbit n Boulder, noon, Robin? |-|Outside the Clans= :"Dark times." |-|StarClan= :"Perhaps a wonderful clan in the sky." Mother father sibling 'Trivia/Quirks' *Dream’s full name is Dream That Constantly Drifts *He was born in a tribe and he refuses to say the name of it. He doesn’t like to talk about it. *Dream doesn’t speak with conjoined words. For example, he wouldn’t say “wouldn’t” and instead he would say “would not” *He’s a big lover of kits and just thinks that they are amazing. *Dream has a mask that he puts on to hide his eyes whenever he is meeting new people. *He tends to call people by what he would call “tribe names” such as “Kit that Hopes” for Hopekit. *He is 100% blind, but his blindness is only being able to see shapes and the color yellow. The rest of the world is a monotone blur. 'Quotes' ❝ eh ❞ — eh 'Fanart' Soon,, __NOWYSIWYG__